


Anchored

by lavvyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Fingerfucking, It's an experience, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, he didn't know he was a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan
Summary: One of the things Steve takes pride in is that he knows and understands Danny better than anyone. Better than his parents,certainlybetter than Rachel, and probably even better than the brother whose name shall not be spoken.Pure, plotless smut.





	Anchored

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На якоре](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908436) by [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada)



> Originally posted to Tumblr. No beta. Concrit welcome.

One of the things Steve takes pride in is that he knows and understands Danny better than anyone. Better than his parents, _certainly_ better than Rachel, and probably even better than the brother whose name shall not be spoken. 

So when he thought about it, when he let himself imagine all the things he couldn't have, he always figured that sex with Danny would be a little exhausting. Friendly but combative, messy but also weirdly prissy about it, with rules and how-tos and running into hang-ups at the strangest times. 

Danny would make Steve do all the work, squirming and moving just a little off-rhythm, bitching at Steve that he was doing it wrong even as the precum pooled in Danny's belly button. 

"What are you doing?" he'd pant, "this isn't a military op, what are you... Did they teach this in army school, did you... did you get _graded_ on this, what-"

"Navy," Steve would say, snapping his hips forward to make Danny moan, "it was the fucking Navy, why can't you ever-"

"Oh, the _Fucking_ Navy, was it?" Danny would laugh, breathless and mocking. "So w-what's SEAL stand for, huh? Sucking, uh, En... En _du_ rance, god, yes, _hah_ , harder... Anal... Steve, Steve, _Steve_ -"

And Steve would pound the words right out of him, would fuck him quiet, would make him... god, for once in his life, Danny would just shut up and fucking _take_ it, he'd just... 

And that was usually the moment when Steve came all over himself, maybe grinning a little, thinking that, yeah, sex with Danny would be the best kind of argument. 

God, was he wrong. 

"You're amazing," Danny says, one hand stroking up and down Steve's flank while three fingers of the other twist deep inside Steve's ass, making him shudder. "Look at you. So beautiful."

His voice sounds almost reverent, and all Steve can do is groan and rock into the sheets. He's come once already and his hard cock drags across the damp fabric, not quite slick, not quite rough, almost too much. Danny fucked him through it, filled him up, and now he's using his fingers to massage his cum into Steve's inner walls, and it's... he can't...

Steve moans, ragged and helpless, when Danny's fingertips drag across his prostate. He's jerking, writhing, mouth hanging open as Danny does it again, and again, and again. He feels owned, wet and full and fucking worshiped, his body a wreck and something sacrosanct at the same time. 

He whines, and Danny shushes him, gentles him with kisses along his spine, across his shoulder blades. Danny's fingers squelch as they press impossibly deeper and Steve tries to push into it, wants deeper still, wider, _more,_ but his muscles are a shaking, shivering mess. 

"'noth'r," he slurs, voice breaking on another moan, "Danny, 'nother, nnnnnnn..." Danny's little finger, rubbing over the rim, "now, now, pl- _ahh_!"

"So good," Danny mutters, kneading Steve's left ass cheek, spreading him wider, maybe wanting to see Steve's hole flutter and clench around his fingers. "So good for me, babe, you have no idea."

Steve barely hears him. He can barely hear anything. He can barely move. His body is heavy, weightless, boneless, sinking into the mattress. He's cotton, putty, couldn't tell up from down if Danny asked him to.

He moans, and the sound rolls through him like pleasure, reverberates, amplifies, hollows him out for Danny to fill back up. 

And he is. So full. Danny's fingers rocking into him. Danny's thumb pressing hard against Steve's perineum, sticky with lube and cum, too much; Steve shudders away from it, twitches back into it, moans again, greedy and helpless and oh, oh _fuck_!

"Ffffffffff," he drools, eyes rolling back as his second orgasm sweeps through him, over him, drags him under and leaves him blind, lost, grinding mindlessly into the mattress. He keens when Danny leans into him, finger-fucks him through it until Steve's wet breaths turn into incoherent pleas for him to stop, too much, please, no more. 

Danny kisses him, soft and open-mouthed, at the knobbly place where his spine becomes his neck. 

"Okay," he says, his voice still holding that adoring note, "Shhh, I got you."

"Hmm," is all Steve can manage. He's exhausted, his ass closing around nothing as Danny slowly pulls out his fingers in a slick, dripping slide. His body shifts on the mattress when Danny gets up and it's like Steve's at sea, adrift, but then Danny comes back with a warm washcloth, his hand a solid weight on Steve's back as he cleans the worst of the mess with quick, gentle care. 

"You all right?" he asks, and Steve just...

He can't help it. He laughs into the pillow, shoulders shaking, oversensitive nerves firing between his legs. In all his inaccurate fantasies, that would've been his line. 

"Gonna take that as a yes," Danny says, amused, crawling into bed beside him and tucking himself around Steve like a too-short blanket. 

In a minute, Steve's going to turn around and do his best to kiss Danny senseless. In a minute, he's going to talk them into spooning properly, maybe change the sheets, get rid of the wet spot. In a minute. 

For now, he just drifts, warm and content, glad he was wrong.

Happy.


End file.
